You Are My Soumae
by Death Girl's
Summary: This is a story where everyone is born with a flower on their arm. And they can talk to their soulmate by touching the flower... well it's solangelo... and you will find out more about it in the story... love, angst, Hades/Maria, Apollo/Elena, Nico/Will. Hope u guys like it... Read and Review guys! Plus i love u all! Doctor Oracle
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1

 **The spelling and sentence mistakes are made consciously as Will in this chapter is around 2 years old.**

Will's P.O.V.

"Momma?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Why do I habe thiz?" Will asks pointing to a black rose on his forearm. Elena looks at Apollo who nods his head.

"Now darling. Listen to what I say carefully, ok?"

Will nods his head.

"The black rose on your arm is the flower symbol of your soulmate."

"Soumae?" Will tries to say the word.

Elena chuckles and nods "Yes dear. Now, what is your favourite flower?"

Will points to a yellow chrysanthemum.

"So that is your flower symbol. Your soulmate will have this flower on their arm. And whenever they are happy, you will find a petal joining the flower on your arm. When they are sad, a petal will wilt. If they are heartbroken, the petal falls down. And whenever these events happen, you will be able to hear their thoughts. You can also do that by touching your flower. Understood?"

Will nods.

"How will I know that they are near me?"

"When you are near them, or when you touch them, the flower glows. Look."

Elena said taking Apollo's hand and their flowers start to glow.

"Wow. I want my flower to glob too. When can I meet them momma?"

"When its time darling."

"Will they play with me?"

Elena chuckles as she says, "They will be with you for everything darling. Even to play."

"Wow! I want my soumae!" Will says as he runs around the house.

Elena and Apollo chuckle at their kid as they hold each other close.

"I hope he finds a good person." Apollo says.

"He will." Elena says and Apollo pulls her closer.

"I love you dear." Apollo says as he kisses her. "You are the best person I could have asked for."

"The same goes to you darling."

They glance down at their arms as another petal joins their flowers and they feel the other's happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap – II

Nico's P.O.V.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!"

"Yes Mio Caro. Slow down. What is it?"

"I hear a boice. And Look!Look! Look! Something happening!"

Nico put his arm in front of his mom. They watch as a petal joins the yellow chrysanthemum.

"Wow! Mama he iz very happy! He iz saying something! Soumae! Mama what iz a soumae?"

His mom chuckles at her kid. Maria doesn't have a problem with the fact that Nico is gay. As long as this guy keeps him happy.

"Darling, a soulmate is a person, who will always be there for you. He will take care of you."

"Really?"

"Yes baby. Now tell me what is your favourite flower?"

Nico points at the black rose on his mom's nightstand.

"So that is your flower symbol. Your soulmate will have it on his arm. Like how you have it on your arm. That is his favourite flower."

"Wow. Mama will it glo… glob?"

Maria smiles and nods.

"Yes sweetheart. When you touch him, it will glow. See?" She says as she touches Hades' hair who was sleeping contently next to her. Their hands started glowing as a petal joins Maria's and Hades flower. Hades blinks his eyes open at the feeling of extreme happiness going through his mind.

"Baby, what is it that's causing you so much happiness, that too when I am asleep?"

"Nico heard his soulmate's voice. Apparently his parents must have told him about soulmates."

"Him?"

"Yeah."

"Mama! He wantz to play with me!"

"Does he now sweetheart?" Maria chuckles at her son and pats the spot beside her.

Nico climbs up.

"Now sweetie, you saw how a petal joined his flower right?"

Nico nods.

"That will happen when he is happy. When he is sad, a petal will wilt, and when he is really sad, that petal falls down."

Nico frowns as he says, "I won't let them fall. He will always be happy!"

"Aww. Sure child. When you will be next to him, he will be."

"Mama?"

"Yes dear"

"I want to gibe him this." Nico says as he pulls out the Apollo figurine from his bag. "Cauze he iz alwayz happy!"

Hades and Maria chuckle as he climbs upto them, kisses them on their cheeks.

"I have a soumae!" he says as he runs away. Both of them chuckle at their son's antics.

"Now, I can design creative threats for this guy!" Hades says as he fist pumps.

"Hades"

"Yes dear"

"It's too early for your creepy side to start showing."'

Hades puts his tongue out childishly and says, "You love my creepy side."

"Are you sure about that?"

"100%"

"Don't be so sure." Maria teases but Hades pulls her into a kiss as he says, "100%"

Meanwhile Will's P.O.V

"Momma! I heard Hiz voice!"

"Did you now, my child?"

"Yez, he wantz to play with me too! And he wantz to give a statue to me, from that game on T.V.?"

"Mythomagic?

"Yez. Of Apollo."

"Haha, suits you. Come on run along. You are getting late for school."

"Okay, Momma. I will get ready."

Not even a second later he runs back.

"Momma!"

"Yes dear." Elena sighs as she looks up from cooking breakfast.

"Look!"

And he shows her a petal joining the rose.

 **So peeps! Merry Christmas! Hope you loved my present! If you did, tell me what you liked about it! Plus, I have a request. The next chapters are going to be sad, so… if you have any prompts that you would like for me to add to this AU, feel free to mention them. few pointers though, Nico and Will can communicate through their flower, and this can occur anywhere between now ( where they are both 2 years old) to when they are both approximately 10 years old. Anyways love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap – III**

 **So… someone asked me what happens when you don't like flowers? Well the flowers are just representations of your personality. I don't know how to explain it… it's kind of pre decided. Something like the tattoos. You can't know for sure what caused it. It could have been animal tattoos instead of flower tattoos, where you have a spirit animal, but you don't really like animals, you like their personality traits. Ughhh… I hope that kinda cleared it out. Anyways… I wanted to add a couple of chapters before this, but this chapter kinda wrote itself… if you get what I mean. I might add them after this chapter. This is when both Will and Nico are around 10 years old. And they have a deep connection which kind of happens because of constantly talking to each other every day *rolls eyes*… they are dorks…**

Nico suddenly felt his arm tingle. He looked down and almost cried out. The chrysanthemum on his arm was completely wilted and the petals about to fall. That meant that Will was in danger. They had learnt each other's name during one of their conversations. Nico hurriedly touched his flower in an attempt to contact Will. And then he felt it. More like heard it. A cry of anguish. Something was terribly wrong.

"Will!"

But all he felt was pain. He started to hyperventilate. What was going on? Then he heard something.

"Will! Darling are you okay?"

"Lee." Will said.

"Where is he?"

Nothing.

"Oh my god!" Nico heard someone crying.

"I killed Lee." He heard Will say. Then someone's arm encircled Will.

'No child. It was an accident." He heard someone else say. But Will's anguish remained.

"I KILLED LEE! OH MY GOD! I WAS THE ONE WHO SHOULD HAVE DIED." Will said as he ran away from the accident scene.

Nico felt Will lock himself in a room.

"Will! please talk to me! What's going on?" Nico cried desperately.

"I...I was walking down the street, crossing the road to get home, when a car came out of nowhere. Speeding… and I think the driver was drunk. I didn't know what to do. Suddenly I was thrown aside and I looked back to see the car hit Lee. That blasted thing hit Lee! There was a huge commotion. Mom and dad came out to see what was going on. Lee was declared to have died on the spot. I… I killed Lee." And then there was the sound of sobbing.

"No… Will you didn't..." Will just removed his hand from the flower and cut the connection. Nico desperately tried to reconnect, when he saw it. A petal falling down. Nico cried as he touched the flower. He tried to connect with Will for a week, but all he felt was a block of pain and shock. His family and friends noticed that Nico had gone extremely quiet. He cried during the night. His mom had told him, that sometimes the soulmate connection was so strong that, they not only felt each other's emotions and heard their thoughts, but it was like they were their soulmate. So, Nico literally felt that it was his brother who had died. And he missed Will. Will, with whom he used to talk almost every hour. It was weird, without him, they shared everything, and right now, all he felt was silence and it was killing him from the inside.

Finally after two weeks, Nico felt his arm tingle. He looked down and gave a sigh of relief. Will's flower was back to normal, though it was wilted at places, but it was better.

He touched it and heard Will say, "Nico." Followed by crying.

"Will, darling. Are you okay?"

"Maybe" Will whispered.

"Darling, listen. Lee gave his life to save you. You should respect that and not guilt trip yourself. Please promise me, that you will not blame yourself for this, but instead try and fulfil Lee's wishes? Will you do it if not for me, at least for Lee? Don't let his sacrifice go waste. Ok?"

Nico said as he heard Will's sobs and felt another petal fall down.

But Will collected himself and said, "Yea that makes sense. Thanks babes."

"Anytime, darling. Now I know you haven't been eating, so go have food and rest for a while. You have to be a better person from tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah. Love you sweetheart."

"Me too dear, me too."

Finally both the boys ate their food properly, and fell asleep. It was a huge relief to their parents, especially Elena and Apollo.

They had just lost their first son. They didn't wanna loose another one. They knew Will bet himself up for Lee's death and they were growing worried about him. But something must have happened, because he had come down later and promised that he would be a better son to both of them, for Lee.

Elena had held herself together, till he left and then broke down crying. Apollo held onto her as silent tears streamed down his face.

It was hard to forget about your son, who was about to get his graduation a week from now, who was about to start his new life.

It was hard and both of them knew it as another petal fell from their flowers.

 **So what do you guys think? Hate me? Love me? Review! I will add a couple of prompts that were given to me, if you are interested go ahead and tell me some of them. Feel free to Favourite and follow!**


	4. Chapter 4

Their interests

Even though Will had stopped punishing himself for Lee's death, it came up sometimes, when he was talking with his friends, while he was having dinner with his family, in the middle of the night. And most of them were because of the little things that were connected to Lee, that reminded him of Lee. Like he would be having dinner with his family, and then he would turn around to ask his brother for his opinion on a topic, when he realized that Lee was no more. And it hurt. A lot. But he would put on a cheerful smile, and bring back his sunshiny attitude, and no one would realize what just crossed through his mind. No one tried to look past his mask. Because they believed he was that happy. And that he was a brave kid. But he wasn't. At least that's what he told himself. And no one knew about it.

Except for one person.

Nico Di Angelo.

He was always there. Just within his reach. He would press the rose, and Nico would instantly connect with him. It's like he knew that something was off. Even without the flower's powers. He would talk to Will, but it didn't help much, until one day he realized the perfect thing that could help Will.

Stories.

Nico spun tales upon tales, about Lee the doctor along with his promising young brother with way too much potential for a young boy his age, who helped save everyone. Sometimes Lee and Will were dragon slayers, sometimes brave and handsome princes rescuing princes and princesses. It soon became a daily routine; Will couldn't sleep without Nico's stories. And Nico never got tired of making stories for Will. In fact he looked forward to it.

In return Will sang to Nico. And what made it more special was the fact that Will never sang in front of anyone. He learnt Italian with the help of Nico, learnt Italian songs for him which he would sing to him in the night.

Will told him about his wish to become a doctor. He felt that if he could have saved Lee, if there was a doctor there to help him. So he wants to become a doctor so he can help during emergencies.

Will received a very important gift that Christmas. From someone more important than the gift. He got a stethoscope from Nico. He also got a letter saying; call me as soon as you get this Doctor. Will had sent Nico a Famous Five book. He loved those books, other than a weird obsession with pirates and mythomagic. He hoped Nico liked it.

He touched his rose.

"Will! Oh my gods! I love you! I was waiting for this book for sooooo long! Love you love you love you!" he said as Will felt a petal joining his rose. He suppressed a laugh, making Nico happy was the easiest thing on the planet.

"I got your gift too Nico."

"Ohh… did you … did you like it?"

"Nope."

"Oh... I … I am sorry. I thought that it was the best gift that... I could give you… I …"

"Nico" Will said trying to stop Nico from rambling.

"Yes?"

"I loved it! I mean… it's… the most important thing that you could have gifted me. And I love you for that."

"You… you loved it… you are not kidding?"

"Never."

"Oh thank Zeus! I was sooo worried."

"I love you darling"

"I love you too babes!"

After that Christmas, Nico gifted Will anything medical related, and Will gifted Nico books. Apparently Nico wanted to become a writer, if what he said to Will helped him so much, how many more people could he help! He loved the idea of that.

 **Okk… there you. Thanks for the prompt. Anyways, I just wanted to warn you, that the next chapter is going to be extremely… happy.*sarcasm intended*. Anyways sorry for updating so late. I am working on two multi chapters fanfiction, plus college can be hectic sometimes. So please don't expect me to update on a weekly basis. Also… important announcement, I love you guys! So do review, and tell me whether you liked this chapter. And… no I wasn't bribing you guys… your comments really make me smile and keep me happy all day long! Love you guys! 3 3**


	5. Chapter 5

Chap – V

Will and Nico were having one of their conversations (as usual, those two rarely spent any time with their friends). Will was talking about how he had scored the best marks in his medical test. Both of them were planning for the NYU. Nico was trying to get his arts and literature degree and Will his doctor's degree.

Nico was telling him how proud he was when he heard it. He turned his head towards his dad who was staring at his arm with a look of shock.

"Dad?"

"NO! No no no no!"

He saw his dad tear up. "Maria's flower… my love!"

Then came the call. It was all straight out a gods dam movie.

Hades picked up the phone.

"WHAT? No that's… that's not possible. They just went out for shopping. No! Please tell me you are lying. Right? Where are you? Yes. I am coming. Please find them a doctor. Please I am begging you. Yes. I will be there." Hades dropped the phone and grabbed the keys.

"Nico come on!"

He was afraid to ask but he did anyways, "Dad… what's wrong?"

"Your mom and Bia have… have been in an accident."

Hades drove down to the accident site.

"Will. I… I will get back to you… ok?"

"Babes…" but the connection was cut.

Will waited for an hour, before it happened, Nico's flower's petals started wilting and as Will stared wide – eyed, 3-4 of them fell down.

This had only happened once, when Lee had died. And when Nico couldn't contact him for 2 weeks.

He tried contacting Nico, when he felt it, a mental block, full of pain and shock. This must be how Nico must have felt about Will when Lee died. How did he deal with it? For two whole weeks on top of that. He couldn't even deal with it for like an hour.

"Will…" Why did his voice sound so broken?

"Oh my gods. Nico. What happened?"

"Mom and Bia were in an accident. Bia slipped into a coma. And mom died." He said in a clipped tone. His voice well masked, no emotion leaking out. Don't shut yourself off Nico!

"Hospital… I need to take care of dad. Ok? I … I will get back to you later."

"Honey?"

"Yes?"

"I know this doesn't mean much, and I know saying that I am sorry or I understand doesn't cover it. So… I'm here ok? Right in your heart. I will listen to you whenever you call. Ok? Just don't do anything rash. Ok? Please promise?"

"Yeah dear, promise. I will call you tonight ok?"

"Yeah. Take care"

Will says as he removes his hand. He didn't mention it, but he felt it. Nico's defences going up. He was being strong. For himself. For his dad. But he needed to let it come out. He decided he will talk about it tonight.

He had lost too much all at once. His mom. His sister. A huge chunk of his dad. If imagining his life without Lee was still unimaginable, what would his life be without his mom. Who supported him through everything. Will walked upto his mom in a daze as he hugged her.

"Will sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked panicking at seeing Will with tears running down his face.

"Nico just lost his mom. And his sister is in coma. They were in a car accident." His heart broke as he saw another petal fell down.

His mom hugged him tighter.

"Do you want to visit him?"

Will shook his head.

"As much as I want to meet him in real life, now is not a good time. He is trying to be brave for everyone, but I'm pretty sure he would be overwhelmed if he sees too many people at once. I will talk to him and help him out with this. Plus anyways, we might meet him during the orientation. But till then. Nope."

His mom nodded her head. "I am so proud of you son, that, you thought about how he would feel rather than just rushing in."

"Yea. I love him after all." He sighed as he went upstairs in his room.

He couldn't eat or study or relax. He kept touching his flower subconsciously in an attempt to know anything about Nico's situation. But it was all blocked.

At around midnight, Will felt his arm tingling.

He sighed with relief as he touched his flower.

"Will"

"Neeks… how are you?"

"You... you weren't kidding about me being able to call you anytime and talk to you, eh?"

He sounded so sad.

"Of course not sweetheart. Why would I joke around with you?"

"Why are you up so late? Did you eat anything?" Nico asked ignoring Will's question. He was deliberately changing the topic, but if this was his way of coping with what had happened, Will was fine with it.

"I couldn't"

"Why?"

"Did you eat and are you sleeping?"

"I… ugh…no…"

"Then?"

"Will, please don't spoil your health. I … I can't lose you too…" he hears Nico's sobs as another petal falls down.

"And baby, I can't lose you. You are the only thing that is keeping me from falling apart. You kept me alive Nico. Or else this guilt would have killed me a long time ago." Will was crying by the end of it and so was Nico.

"Will… I… I don't know what to do. College begins in 2 weeks. I have to take care of dad, and Bia. He just disappeared. And I have to pack. And I don't trust anyone but you. And mom is not here… anymore. She has left me forever. I… I don't know what to do Will…"

"Babes, I know it's hard, but be with your dad, he … most probably needs space, and must have gone into shock, but he will be able to take care of himself. He will learn Neeks. Don't pressurize yourself. It will be alright. I swear to god. And I will always be there. And I will meet you in 2 weeks. Mom and dad will be there, they might be able to help your dad. Don't worry sweetie. And if you want, we can come visit you guys now."

"Umm… no. I can't handle people right now. I need some space. I … I want your help, a lot, but I need to help dad. I hope you understand?"

"Of course that's what I told mom too. But I thought I should ask you all the same."

"Thanks dear."

"Your welcome darling. Please go eat something and sleep ok?"

"Yeah… you too."

"Sure sure. Love you dear"

"Me too. I mean… I love you … not me… ughhh… I should just sleep."

Will chuckles as he says, "Good night"

"Goodnight babes."

After a couple of hours, Will touched his rose. Nico immediately placed his hand on the flower.

"Hey. Couldn't sleep right?"

"Yeah. How… did you know?"

"I couldn't sleep too… that night."

"Oh… Will?"

"Yeah babes?"

"I… I miss them. Mom and Bia. Bia looks like she is sleeping. I tried to wake her up. But… she doesn't…" Nico sniffles.

"I… I understand dear. Believe me… I do."

"How … how did you deal with it?"

"Because of you, to be honest, I tried becoming someone better for Lee; that kept me occupied. But sometimes, I used to look at his pictures, until you called. You helped me a lot. Plus I believe Lee found a better, peaceful life wherever he went. So… that helped too."

"Oh… Will, will you be there for me then?"

"Of course sweetheart. I … I don't wanna scare you, but you go and I follow you. I won't leave you alone. Ever."

"Will… please don't say that." Nico whimpers.

"I love you Nico Di Angelo. I will never leave you alone. You get that? Now, lie down and close your eyes." Will said it with confidence and firmness. Yet gentleness.

"Yeah… ok…" Nico closes his eyes and Will starts singing.

He keeps singing till his voice gets hoarse, but stops only after Nico falls asleep.

Will promises to help him with everything. He will be there for Nico.

'I am never leaving him alone'. 'Ever.'

 **Hey, don't give me that look! I wanted to kill Bianca too, but then that might have been too harsh on Nico. and, i know you guys love me, so you won't kill me… :P anyways enjoy this, like, reblog and comment… love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chap – VI

Will's hand tingled, and he automatically reached for his flower.

"Neeks?"

"Will!" He sounded like he was panting.

"Nico? Are you okay?"

"Will! Bia! She woke up!"

"What? Really. Wow! That's amazing I am so happy for you!"

"Apparently, the doctor's weren't expecting it. They said that this is a true miracle. Also, Thalia, Bia's soulmate is here, to take care of her and dad, so that I can pack up for university. I told dad, that I would drop out for a year, until things settled down, but he asked me to attend college, and that he would take care of everything. He is back, Will. He is out of his depression and I know it's hard for him, but he is doing his best for us. And I love him for that."

"Aww… that's so sweet of everyone. Hey, how about you give something to your dad, yanno like a gift, of some sort, so that he can take courage from it or something?"

"Hmm. That's a good idea, but what should I get him?"

"How about those skeleton kittens that you get in the market these days? Like you know it would go well with his name. No offense."

"No. That's actually a brilliant idea. Omgs! Will. I love you so much for this idea."

"Only for the idea? Don't you love me otherwise?" Will teased.

"Hmm. No. I don't think so." Will could almost feel the smirk that Nico was sporting.

"Really?"

"Ok ok. I love you. For everything."

"I know. Love you too sunshine."

"Gotta go. I have to go back for lunch. Meet you in two days."

"Oh wait. We are about to meet. Oh shit. I don't have any presents for you. What am I supposed to do?!"

"Figure it out yourself. I already have your present ready."

"REALLY? What is it?"

"It's a surprise dummy."

"Please."

"Nope."

"Pretty pwease."

"Nope. Not happening. I am going bye."

"Neeks."

"Ciao."

He heard Nico chuckle before cutting the connection.

Well, he had to figure something out after all. But at least Nico was a bit happy.

That was more than he could ask for.


End file.
